


Korean Student Jerk By Jk

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 10





	Korean Student Jerk By Jk

01.  
汗液沾湿衣服，身上黏糊糊地一片又一片。  
脖颈的汗液滑落至胸膛，空调刚开始运作，热气还未被吹散。  
金泰亨患有胆碱性荨麻疹，受热后肌肤便会分散着起一块又一块的红晕。  
他伸手挠了挠汗津津地脖颈以下锁骨附近地肌肤，原本已经起了红晕地肌肤现在更加敏感，白皙的肌肤被抓了，下一秒就显现了粉红地划痕，久久没下去。  
但是实在是瘙痒，金泰亨又拼命地挠了几下。  
站在空调的出风口吹了好久地冷气才将身上的火气降下点，转身从衣柜里拿了睡衣，金泰亨走进浴室里准备洗澡。  
冲了十几分钟的澡才将全身的热量消耗掉，金泰亨一边用浴巾擦着湿漉漉地身体，一边看着被水蒸气遮盖地镜子。  
手掌抹出了些清晰的镜面，金泰亨凑近上身照着镜子看了看脖颈的肌肤，刚刚被抓的地方已经有个别泛着淡紫色，像是一个个吻痕一样。  
看着镜子前痕迹斑斑的身体，金泰亨有些失望地叹了口气抓着毛巾狠狠地擦着头发走出了浴室。  
要是这些痕迹是那个人制造的吻痕就好了。  
头发才吹了半干，金泰亨就已经有些口干舌燥了。  
干燥地毛巾和空调冷气已经将身体的水分吸收干净，肌肤变得干燥了。  
金泰亨裸着身体走近桌前，开了电脑后挤了些薰衣草味的身体乳擦拭着肌肤。  
手掌滑过大腿两侧的肌肤时碰到了自己的阴茎，身体微微地颤抖了一下。  
金泰亨咬咬牙，思想斗争了一番。  
原本已经想戒掉来自那个人的瘾，可是还是情不自禁的点进了那人的主页。

02.  
金泰亨打开P站的网址，熟悉地搜索着分类，然后点进经常关注的主页。  
有一条最新的视频，今天刚发没多久。  
封面还是金泰亨熟悉的样子，上身穿着某高校的制服，领结松散地挂在脖子上，扣子开了一半，下身光着。  
男生戴着白色的口罩遮着半张脸，头发过长微卷遮住些眉眼和鼻梁看不太清长相。  
但是口罩下的脸怎么看也是极其英俊的。  
金泰亨咽了咽口水，暗骂自己一句还是打开了视频。  
自从上个月发现这个投稿博主后，金泰亨就好像着了魔一样，每天晚上都得看一遍这人的视频自慰一会儿后才能入睡。  
持续了好几天后金泰亨觉得自己再这么下去非得精尽人亡不可，便下定决心戒掉对那人的性瘾。  
这还没坚持两三天，就又情不自禁地手摸上了自己的那根开始上下抚慰着。  
要只怪视频里那人的那根太过性感了。  
金泰亨不是没看到其他视频里男人的阴茎，多半是丑陋地，也有个别长得还算看的过去，但是让他这么着魔地还是第一次。  
视频里男生的阴茎不像欧美的特别粗但是却刚刚好，且长，因为男生的肌肤白皙，就连囊袋也显得很娇嫩，龟头是粉红色的，金泰亨第一次觉得男性的阴茎可以美地像艺术品。  
男生的视频不多，金泰亨在P站搜索了一圈下来拢共只找到四段。  
且每段时长只有不到三分钟，标签都贴的KOREAN STUDENT JERK BY JK，基本都是穿着校服拍摄地手淫。  
今天的视频里男生照旧着抚慰着自己的那根，性器还软塌塌地，男生将口罩拉下了些，嘴里叼着烟一手捏着烟屁股噗了一口，另一手轻柔地晃了晃那根，然后上下撸动了几下后又吸了一口烟，捏着烟屁股半歪着脑袋眯着眼漫不经心地看了眼镜头。  
金泰亨正咬着下唇一手抚慰着自己的那根，被人突然地一看吓了一跳，就好像真被屏幕里那人看到自己看着他自慰一样，觉得又羞耻又兴奋，手上的速度都不自觉的加快了一些。  
视频切换了一下镜头，男生已经全裸着躺在床上，角度是从两腿之间拍摄的，从后往前男生的那根便一览无余地展现在屏幕前。  
男生一双白皙的手骨节分明，上下来回地撸动着自己的那根，腰肢随着手上的动作一下一下地扭动。  
手上沾着润滑液，上下撸动时能听到男生沉闷地喘息声和手上粘糊糊地声音。  
金泰亨紧盯着男生的两腿之间，保持着和男生一样的手速，男生往上他就往上男生往下他就往下，脑海里想象着自己的下身正被视频里那男生的手握着。  
呼吸频率合到了一起，喘息声越来越大，手上粘粘糊糊地声音也越来越响，几分钟过后，金泰亨看着视频里男生蓄势待发的样子，紧盯着对方手上的动作，随着喷薄地长线白浊，两人都交代了出来。  
视频结束，画面暂停在了最后一秒，金泰亨坐在椅子上背靠着背椅大口地喘息，脸上红扑扑地。  
高潮的余韵很快过去，他看着黑屏后自己倒映在屏幕里红透的脸啪地一下关上了电脑。  
真的要戒掉了！

03.  
自从上次看着那个男生视频自慰过后，金泰亨觉得自己变得比以前更加奇怪了。  
白天上课时课也听不下去，脑子里全是男生半裸得身体，微卷的头发，高挺地鼻梁，情欲地双眼，性感地喘息还有那根完美的阴茎。  
想象着对方修长的手握着自己的那根上下抚慰，想象着自己的嘴含住那根艺术品……  
越想越不行，该不会是爱上那个色情博主了吧？  
怎么可能！  
金泰亨被自己的想法吓了一跳，甩了甩脑袋让这个变态的想法赶紧消失。  
赶忙地从冷柜货架里拿了罐冰冻的可乐想冷却一下烧的绯红的脸颊，刚转过身就看到一个身穿校服的男生，男生微卷的发丝被撩到了两侧，有着高挺的鼻梁，柔和的下颚线条勾勒出完美脸型。  
咣当一声，金泰亨手里的可乐坠落到了地面发出声响，破裂的罐口碳酸泡沫流出发出刺啦刺啦的声音。  
“J…JK？”  
两人面面相觑。  
虽然视频里男生从未摘过口罩，但是因为看了快上百次男生的视频，金泰亨一下子就认出了眼前的男生正是自己日思夜想的自慰对象。  
田柾国一脸疑惑地看着杵在面前的小男生，男生裤腿上还有些被可乐溅湿地痕迹，戴着黑框的眼镜看起来呆呆愣愣地。  
小男生看着他张张嘴叫了一声他投稿在P站的名字，田柾国皱了皱眉头。  
田柾国是个学生，因为长得好看身材又好被损友介绍了P站，想着自己玩也是玩反正不用露脸也就签约了，平时靠上传自慰的视频赚点外快，点播率越高赚的钱就越多。  
看他视频的人不算多但是点赞率很高，每次的收入也够他买套新出的游戏设备，平时出门都没什么事，但是现实生活里被人认出来还是第一次。  
田柾国明确自己的取向。  
他看着小男生红彤彤地脸，田柾国越看男生那样懵了的样子越觉得对方实在是太可爱了，忍不住近身向前打趣对方。  
“看过我的视频？”  
热气一下扑上了耳朵，金泰亨觉得全身都在瘙痒。  
该死的寻麻疹！  
“我…我…我…我是你的粉丝！”  
什么粉丝啊！  
这话一出金泰亨恨不得打自己一耳光。  
田柾国挑了挑眉，听说过出名的AV女优有直男粉丝，自己这个不露脸的小博主居然还有粉丝？  
兴致更是上了头，田柾国转身拿了罐冰可乐贴着对方的脸颊。  
“你脸好红，降降温。”  
金泰亨伸手接过，指尖触碰到对方的手，身体不自觉地颤抖了一下，脚下差点没站稳。  
天呐，那可是他握过下面的手啊！  
金泰亨觉得自己快烧起来了。

04.  
田柾国走向收银台，将手里拿的东西结账顺便让店员多扫描了一次可乐。  
结完账的田柾国走出便利店，金泰亨也鬼使神差地跟在对方身后。  
两人一前一后地走着，天色也越来越暗。  
走进了一条小路，路上没人。  
“经常看我的视频？”  
田柾国脚下没停，开口问。  
“嗯…看了很多遍…”  
人都是会撒谎地动物，但是不知道为什么在田柾国面前金泰亨失去了撒谎的能力，老实地回答了对方。  
“喜欢？”  
田柾国停下步伐，转过身面对对方。  
“喜…喜欢…尤其是你下面那根…”  
这又是在说什么虎狼之词啊，金泰亨在内心呐喊，恨不得甩不知羞耻的自己两巴掌。  
“噗…哈哈哈…”  
田柾国觉得对方实在是太有趣了，明明戴着好学生的眼镜长着张乖巧又可爱的脸，居然就这么坦白地说喜欢自己身下的那根。  
看对方笑的合不拢嘴的样子，金泰亨只想当场去世。  
又羞又恼的抓着自己的裤子，手心出汗，像只鸵鸟，头都快低到地底了。  
田柾国不笑了，看着对方羞涩的样子，凑近对方的耳边，双唇一开一合热气包裹着对方的耳朵。  
“那么…想试试我下面那根吗？”

05.  
紫色的灯光照亮房间，床塌发出一阵又一阵的声响。  
沉闷地呼吸声和紊乱地呻吟声打乱在一起充斥着整个空间。  
“还以为你很清纯，没想到身上都是吻痕。”  
田柾国早已将躺在自己床上的金泰亨扒了个精光。  
看着对方身上红一块紫一块的斑点，心里有点小失落。  
“不…不是的…我有胆碱性寻麻疹…太热的话会起一块一块的红点…所以看上去…”  
所以看上去像是吻痕一样，也总是被人误会。  
内心又豁然开朗了，田柾国蒙头埋在金泰亨地脖颈，伸出舌头舔了舔那些红色斑点。  
“那就让他们变成真的吻痕吧…”

06.  
一个月后，P站叫做JK的博主又上传了一段新的视频，和之前投稿的分类不同，这次视频投稿在了GAY里，视频时长半个小时。  
镜头是从上往下拍摄的，只看到的到两个男人的身影。  
身材略健壮，肌肉线条优美的男生趴在另一个身材瘦削的男生身上，躺在下面的男生两条修长的腿夹着对方的腰。  
紫色的灯光照着两个身体，上面的男生晃动着下身，光着的下半身在身下男生的两腿之间挺动。  
视频没什么特别的地方，但是却和P站其他为性而性的视频不同，这段视频更像是一对恋人在享受着性爱。  
视频里除了一声又一声娇喘声和粘粘糊糊地水声外，还有一些情情爱爱的质问对方爱不爱的声音。

“爱我吗…”  
“啊…爱…爱…”  
“是爱我…还是爱我下面的…”  
“爱…都爱…”

“啊…哈…哈…柾国…慢点…”  
“不是你说爱我的那根的吗？当然要让你好好享受了…”


End file.
